


The Oncoming Storm

by the_witch_jenkins



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Doctor (Doctor Who), Badass Doctor, Gen, Genocide, The Oncoming Storm (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_witch_jenkins/pseuds/the_witch_jenkins
Summary: The Doctor and her fam have witnessed a tragic event that they were unable to stop. The Doctor decides to take matters into her own hands, and her companions meet a new side of her that they had never seen before.They aren't sure if they really know who the Doctor is anymore.
Kudos: 9





	The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written any set up to this, just imagine a horrible incident done by some aliens that the doc couldn't stop and now she mad. Just enjoy badass thirteen.

“Doctor?” said Yaz tentatively. The woman in question had her head bowed over the TARDIS console, and her companions could see her arched back rising and falling as she breathed. “Doctor, it’s OK, there’s nothing we could have done.” That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as the time lord gripped the console of her precious vehicle hard enough to dent the soft metal of one of the pipe contractions on the console. Yaz flinched slightly, waiting an angry groan from the seemingly sentient and very temperamental time machine, but nothing came. The soft lights just pulsed in time to its owner's heavy breathing.  
“Yeah Doc, it’s not your fault those twats…” Graham was cut off as the Doctor finally moved, whipping around to face them in a swift movement.  
“Not my fault. It’s not my fault is it?” She hisses out, an expression on her face that the humans had never seen before. “No, I don’t think you understand Graham, I am the Doctor, the last of the Time Lords, the Oncoming Storm. The only things that happen in this universe, happen because I say so. They happen because I let them. If I want those innocent people alive, they live and there is nothing that can be done to stop me.”  
Yaz felt Ryan take a cautious step back behind her, his hand hovering over the sleeve on the back of her arm, as if ready to pull her back if the situation escalates. Steeling herself, Yaz grits her teeth.  
“What the hell are you talking about Doctor,” She said, “You talk as if you’re some sort of all powerful, all knowing being. There’s nothing that you could have done, they had whole armies of…”  
It was Yaz’s turn to be cut off and take a surprised step back as the Doctor snarled and stalked up until they were nose to nose.   
“Army’s mean nothing to me. I hid my identity from them for a reason, knowing that they would skip straight to the violence and bloodshed if they knew who they were dealing with. However, since they seem to be willing to do it anyway, I think I can step in as me.” Before she had even finished speaking, the Doctor turned away from her companions, causing them all to release an involuntary sigh of her relief. They had never seen this side of the Doctor, and were becoming less and less sure of who they thought she was. Back at the centre console, a few levers and buttons sent the crew tumbling into the void, back to the war zone they had left only minutes before. The Doctor seemed to have recovered from her shock and sadness, and seemed hell bent on whatever plan it was she had. If she even had a plan.   
“Wait, Doctor,” Yaz grabbed the woman’s arm just before they could all step out of the ship. “Please, they have soldiers and army’s and weapons, it’s too dangerous, they’ve already done the damage just let it go.”  
The Doctor let out a laugh, but not her normal mirth-filled cackle, but it was dry and cold, causing the three to shiver.  
“I have levelled cities, crumbled civilisations, destroyed planets. This isn’t my first genocide, a few primative weapons aren’t going to stop me.” Wrenching her arm out of Yaz’s hands, which had gone slack at the Time Lord’s words, she strode out the door, calling flippantly over her shoulder:   
“Come with me or stay here, I don’t care. But if you come with me, I’m not looking out for you. You get caught in the crossfire and that’s on you.”  
Exchanging horrified looks, Graham, Ryan and Yaz stumble out the door after her, following a few steps behind, none of them brave enough to assert themselves as her equal.

Somehow, through a combination of skill and Doctor-luck, the group found themselves at the core of the citadel, where their leader was rewiring a complicated looking set of wires, that lead up to a pulsing blue orb.  
Nothing more had been said, aside from a few worried mutterings between the companions, but from the manic look in the Doctor’s eye, none of them were willing to attempt to reason with her again.   
“Right, that should do it.” Said the Doctor, breaking the silence, and for a second they saw a glimpse of the Doctor they knew, admiring a creation they’d made while tinkering under the console of the TARDIS. That glimpse was soon squashed as the woman made her way over to a nearby communications device. A few scans of the sonic screwdriver later, and the device was broadcasting her face all through the planet’s communications.   
“Hello there, I’m looking for your commander. Commander Jax, are you here anywhere, can I please talk to Mr Commander Jax?” They could vaguely hear her voice reverberating through the corridors outside the room they were in, bouncing off the steel walls as it travelled. A few seconds passed of the Doctor idly chatting to herself on the coms before a screen opened up on the console, revealing the spindly figure of Commander Jax.   
“Ms Smith” He said in his nasally voice, grinning slimily, “What brings you back here, I seem to recall watching you and your friends run off into the fields outside the citadel.”  
“Well I was going to leave, but then I thought you know what? This Commander Jax guy directly went against my recommendations against wiping out whole villages of innocent civilians, which ruined at least my day, I think he deserves to know the truth. I’ve been lying to you Mr Jax, I’m not who you think I am.” Jax looked slightly confused but not worried.  
“Who could you possibly be that would make a difference to the outcome of this situation.” He said.  
It’s the Doctor’s turn to grin.  
“My name, is the Doctor.” Those few words caused the smile to slide right off Commander Jax’s face.  
“No.” He said, “You’re dead, they said you were dead.” His trembling only results in the Doctors grin to widen. Her companions exchanged confused glances once again, they had never met anyone with this reaction to their Time Lord, usually those they met were in awe and admiration of her. But fear? That was a new one.  
“You thought I was dead? You really thought anyone could kill me?” The Doctor laughed.  
“Why are you here, what do you want?” The commander turned grovelling-coward whined in desperation.  
“Oh not much.” She said lightly, “Just thought you might want to know who is responsible for the genocide of our people before it happens.” The screens go black as she says this, the last image the terrified face of the spindly insect alien as he realises his mistakes.   
Slamming her hand down on a button that prompts the room to start flashing dramatic red and orange lights accompanied by the loud clanging of an alarm, the Doctor grabs the coat that she had left on a nearby chair and bolts out of the room, followed closely by her companions.

“I can’t believe she actually did that.” Ryan said quietly, the shock evident in his voice. The three companions were huddled at the back of the console room of the TARDIS, watching the Doctor as she leaned out the door, watching her work from their position hanging in space. Her expression was content, her face lit up in the reds and oranges of the exploding planet below them.  
“I don’t think we know anywhere near anything about her actually.” Said Graham, the other two nod in agreement.   
Little known to them, the Doctor could hear every one of their words, and was already mourning another companion lost to the Time Lord’s own temper.


End file.
